Letters From Whom You Call a Hero
by NoTearsFalling
Summary: This is a series of letters from Percy to the Olympians. (Because the Olympians need a talking to, and Percy knows how to do just that.)
1. To the Olympians

**A/N I'M BACK! I know, some of you are probably thinking, 'Wait! You were gone?' Yes I was in fact, for a few days. I wasn't actually on a trip though. I just couldn't post anything on the site. For those of you who don't know already, I was having some technical difficulties. Or in other words, the charger cord cord for my chromebook broke, so I couldn't charge it. Now I'm back though because I got a new cord. (Yay!)**

 **Also, if any of you are wondering about the one-shot called** _ **Turtle**_ **that I was going to write, don't worry. I'm getting there. (It's like halfway done.)**

 **Now, onto the sadness! (Man, that sentence won't help me get followers.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. (Ha ha, HOO. I never get of that. :D)**

* * *

To the Olympians,

 _ **You wanted a hero?**_

 _ **Well so did I.**_

Do you know, Olympians, what I've been through? Don't lie to me. I know you don't. For years my mom and I had to suffer at the hands of a terrible man. (Don't look so astonished, Artemis. Even males can suffer. Life isn't perfect for us either.) And you know what that man did? He beat us, my mom and I. At first, it was just verbal abuse, but then it slowly changed. You know, I was glad when I came to camp. Everything is so much nicer there. I never had nice things. My mom and I were basically broke all the time. It was rare to have a good meal. And it was all because of that _filth_ of a man. No, man is too nice of a word for him. He was a _monster_.

 _ **You are hoping for a hero?**_

 _ **Well I'm sorry, but I can't be that for you.**_

Me, a hero? (I can't help laughing when I hear someone calling me that.) When I was younger, I would have called an asylum if I had heard you say that. Now? Well now that I now about the gods, I would probably call Dionysus. Athena, you don't think I'm a hero, and I have to agree with you. To make it worse? You sent me into a second war. Can't you gods cut me any slack? I'm just a _kid_!

 _ **Someday, you're going to need a hero, and you know what?**_

 _ **I won't be there.**_

I'm out of Tartarus now. Annabeth and I are safe, no thanks to _you_. Don't be hypocrites. Don't lie to me. (I'm sick and tired of lies.) Don't lie to me, and say that things will be alright from now on. Don't make promises that you can't keep. (Swearing by the Styx won't do you any good. The big three tried it, and look how _that_ turned out.) You guys haven't been there for your children, and you haven't been there for me, so don't you dare lie to me and say that you will protect me. (Where were you during my childhood or during Tartarus? Where were you during the rest of my miserable life?) Someday, you're going to need your children, and you are going to need me, but we won't be there. We will be gone, dead, because you couldn't love us or care enough to protect us.

Don't give me that look Zeus. I'm not going to betray you like Luke did, My fatal flaw is, after all, loyalty, even to those who don't care about me. (Sad, isn't it? It's ironic really.)

Don't worry Olympians. I'm not insane yet. (Although I'm pretty darn close.)

From your "hero",

Percy Jackson

* * *

 **A/N Hey! If you liked this, I was thinking of adding more chapters and making this a story. Each chapter will be a letter from Percy to one of the Olympians (plus Hades and Hestia). What do you think? Review with your answer please!**


	2. To Athena

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews so far. Good news, I'm adding more chapters! (Thank you Captain Obvious.)**

 **About updates: I will most likely be updating this every other day. Sorry, I can't update every day for two reasons. 1) I'm volunteering at a camp this summer, so I'm usually busy all day which leaves me no time to write. 2) Not everything I write comes to my head immediately. I do have to think of what to write in each chapter. (If you want to give me ideas at all, you can PM them to me. I can't promise that they will be used, but if they are, I will give credit to you for the parts that you thought of.)**

 **Now, onto the next letter! Athena!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the greatness that is known as PJO.**

* * *

Dear Lady Athena,

(It would have bothered you if I said 'To Athena' wouldn't it?) You are probably still trying to understand my letter to you Olympians aren't You? Yes, that seems exactly like you. You think about things trying to digest as much information as you can. I bet you even are trying to find an ulterior motive to my letter. I assure you that I meant nothing more than what I said. I am not the hero you think I am, and I honestly think that the neglect of your children will eventually lead to your downfall as gods.

Now, you are known as the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, but in all honesty, I don't understand why you have that title. Yes, I will admit that you are smart, but being smart is different from being wise. Often, people confuse the two things. To be smart is to know a lot of facts (as you do). Wisdom, however, us what you do with those things. Wisdom is how you apply knowledge to your daily life. You, Athena, are smart, but you are not always wise. You want an example I presume? Well, take me for example. When you first heard about me, what did you think? You took the side of your father and wanted to kill me. That was not wise thinking. You had the knowledge and smarts to know that eventually the prophecy would have to be faced. You _knew_ what would happen if another child ended up being the child if the prophecy. The fatal flaw of a child of Zeus is power. Because of their hunger of power, they could have sided with Kronos so that they had a chance at power. A child of Hades has the fatal flaw of holding grudges. What would happen they became the child of the prophecy? They might want revenge on Olympus for making their father an outcast. That leaves you with a child of Poseidon, me. My fatal flaw is loyalty. I can't betray the ones who I have sided with, so really, I was your best option. That was when you made your mistake though. You wanted to kill me, and you chose to hate me just because of who my father was. (That is unfair _and_ biased.) Do you know why it was dangerous to hate me? Hatred is one step short from betrayal. And do you what happens when you betray loyalty? Loyalty betrays you. You wondered why I didn't join Luke? That's why. It's because he betrayed me first. No Athena, you did not act wise, and that was poor battle strategy.

Maybe you would be better of being the godless of olive trees. You seem to be good at making those. (My father never told you he let you win, did he? You're lucky that _he_ hasn't betrayed you yet with how rude you are to him.)

Tread carefully Athena. Loyalty is not something to mess with. Loyalty does not like to be betrayed. Remember, betrayal and revenge come hand in hand. (Why else would Zeus and his siblings get revenge on their own father? He betrayed them, that's why.)

As a wise man once said: Loyalty is rare. If you find it, keep it.

Whom you call stupid (although I really am not),

Percy Jackson

 **P.S. "I have always observed that to succeed in the world one should seem a fool, but be wise."**

 **-Charles de Montesquieu**

No, Athena, I am not as stupid as I seem. -Percy

* * *

 **A/N Review my minions! (Heh, heh, sorry. I just really wanted to say that. :D)**


	3. To Zeus

**Do to popular demand, I will be doing a one-shot at the end of this that had the Olympians' reactions to the letters. Two things about it though. 1) It will not be until after all the letters are finished. 2) It will be a separate one-shot from this story.**

 **That's all. Enjoy you reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Rick own PJO, not me.**

* * *

To Zeus,

You are arrogant. (Hey, put the lightning bolt down. Deep down, you know it's true.) You are also prideful. Pride is often thought of as a bad thing, but it isn't always.

" **There are two kinds of pride, both good and bad. 'Good pride' represents our dignity and self-respect. 'Bad pride' is the deadly sin of superiority that reeks of conceit and arrogance."**

 **-John C. Maxwell**

As I said, Zeus, not all pride is bad. However, your pride is. You are conceited and arrogant. Your feeling of superiority toward all other beings is what makes everyone dislike you. I'm going to be completely blunt here, Zeus. You are a bad king. (I told you to put the lightning bolt down. You don't want another war.) What I say is the truth. I don't want to disrespect you, and I wish that I was lying to you, but I'm not. A true king is humble. He cares for his subjects. You can tell someone is a good ruler when their subjects follow them willingly and because they want to, not because they are forced to. A good king cares for his people like a father to his children. A father, in sense, acts as a king or ruler over his children. He cares for them, teaches them right from wrong, and helps them grow and be prosperous in life. A good father (or ruler) rules over his children (or subjects) with love and kindness.

I have been asked before why I am not stuck up like Hercules was. For one thing, I don't think I am really the hero that you think I am. You may ask why I think that. It is really quite obvious. I didn't do it alone. All those things I did, all those monsters I defeated, where done with the help of others. You call me a hero. I think that the thing that makes someone a true hero is sacrifice. It may not be physical sacrifice like a wound. It may not even be the sacrifice of a loved one or someone else. No, I'm talking about mental sacrifice. To be a hero you need to sacrifice your ego, your pride, and anything else that makes you think that you are invincible or better than others. Yes, it's a sad reality, a point that we all face in our lives when we realize that we are _powerless_. It's a shattering blow to our egos (no matter how big or small they may be). We realize that no matter how hard we try at something, we can't do it on our own. We have to depend, to trust, and to rely on others. And yes, sometimes that can be very hard, but in reality, it is very necessary.

Another thing I need to talk to you about, family. You have lovely wife and wonderful children. Why do you betray them all the time? Now, don't lie to me and say that you don't because you do. You cheat on your wife with other women. (This is wrong for all the gods and goddesses to do this actually.) Do you know how much that hurts her? Why do you think she is so rude all the time? She can't trust others because of you. Hera is actually mirroring your actions. She is mirroring your anger, your rudeness, and your paranoia. You betrayed her. As for your kids, why do you think Artemis became an eternal maiden? As she grew up, she learned that men were bad. And do you know where she learned this? From you. All of the things that Artemis had grown up hearing were bad traits in people were mirrored in you. Cruelty? Check. Pride? Check. Arrogance and Betrayal? Check and Check. By your actions, you taught her that men were bad. You just made her hatred worse though when you unknowingly taught your sons these bad things. As Artemis grew up, she was surrounded by men and women. From what she saw, the men were bad and the woman acted good. It's sad really.

Lastly, I wanted to talk about fear and paranoia.

" **Paranoia is just another word for ignorance."**

 **-Hunter S. Thompson**

No matter how much you try to deny it, you are paranoid, Zeus. Fear is a good thing. Paranoia is not. I probably should explain what I mean, shouldn't I? Fear is to be afraid of something. Therefore, fear is good. I know, it may not seem like it, but it's true. Fear keeps you from jumping off of cliffs. Fear keeps you from swimming with sharks. Fear keeps you alive. Now paranoia? That's a different matter. Paranoia is excessive fear. Paranoia is when you fear something so much that you afraid of doing anything about it. Paranoia is irrational. I understand that you, Zeus, are scared (Don't lie to me. You know it's true.), but that is okay. There are many things to fear in life, especially in ours. I know that sometimes, it may be hard to trust people because often, it feels like everyone is out to get you, and most times, they are. I know that you are paranoid, but sometimes, you _need_ to put trust in someone because if you don't, you might just go mad. It is often hard to find someone to trust in life, but when you find someone that you can trust completely? That's golden.

I know it's hard Zeus, but remember: Paranoia kills you, fears keeps you alive, and sometimes, all you need is for someone to trust. (Trust your family, especially your brothers. Your brothers may never admit it outloud, but they love you and care for you… alot.)

I promise that I won't betray you or the rest of the gods. Trust me. Fatal flaw, remember?

From someone you can always trust,

Percy Jackson

* * *

 **A/N About that part at the end there: Well, I have a head-canon that even though Zeus is a bad king, Percy would still be there for him if he needed it. He is, after all, his family. (And of course, Hades and Poseidon would be there for him too.)**

 **Please tell me what you thought about this chapter and if you have any ideas for future chapters. Thank you.**

 **Bye lovelies! :D**


	4. To Aphrodite

**A/N Hey guys. I am** _ **so**_ **tired. I was really busy for the best day or two, but I stayed up late to write this just for you. (I don't like to disappoint my followers.) I hope you enjoy this. :D**

 **This is chapter dedicated to a wonderful reviewer named** **Aphrodite in Disguise** **. I was actually going to do Hera for this chapter, but I didn't have anything written down, so I wrote this. Anyway,** **Aphrodite in Disguise** **asked me if I can do Aphrodite next, and who am I to disobey a goddess?**

 **Also, I must give credit to one of my other amazing reviewers:** **norealaccount01242002** **. Thus far, she has given me many wonderful ideas, and many of them will probably be used. The stuff for this chapter that is credited to her has to do with her review.** " _ **Aphrodite needs to let out her emotions because she may also feel all the heart break in the world and sadness caused by the death of a loved one and to stop hiding behind a ditzy facade."**_

 **I had already thought of writing something like that, but she deserved credit for her amazing idea. Great minds think alike, eh?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I guess we all have to face disappointment at some time in our lives.**

* * *

To Aphrodite,

Aren't you tired yet? Don't even bother asking what I mean. You may not be the smartest goddess in the world, but I know you aren't dumb. (Nor am I for that matter, so lying to me won't do you any good anyhow.) You are tired of keeping up a faҫade aren't you? You know, you are much like Athena and Hera. They lock in their emotions too. (You probably want to know what I mean, but that's not for me to say. I'm not heartless after all.) I think that deep down inside, you three weren't fighting for who was the most beautiful but for who had the best mask. (Does that make any sense? I hope so.)

Anyway, back to the main point. You feel trapped, don't you? You aren't a stupid and ditzy girl, but you pretend to be because that's what everyone expects by now, right? It's sad really how everyone's view of love could change so quickly. In the beginning, you were adored, cherished. You came from the sea. You were a thing of beauty. You were _love_. (You still are of course, but no one ever notices do they?) Love, it's such an overused word that it has become meaningless to our world. I _love_ that shirt. I _love_ my dog. Saying 'I love you' doesn't seem to mean anything anymore.

People think of love as a feeling, but feelings change so quickly that sometimes, you hardly know what you are feeling. If love is a feeling, then it might as well be fake. Love isn't just something that you feel in your veins. It isn't just a warm fuzzy feeling inside and heat rising to your cheeks. Love happens in your heart when you realize that ya, you really do care for someone, and you couldn't bear to lose them. Love is an action. It is _choosing_ to put someone before yourself and care for them. You can even choose to love your worst enemy.

As I said before, people's view of love has changed, so you changed with it, right? You became what people thought you should be because it might cause chaos if you didn't. It's hard, isn't it? And tiring, I bet. It's utterly draining. Yes, I know how it feels to keep up an image for others, but I don't think yours isn't as necessary as you think it is. So what if you don't meet their expectations? _Apparently_ , they don't think you're important anyway. (They are wrong you know. Prove to them that you are needed.) You ask why I don't drop my faҫade too? Ya, it's not that simple. I need to be strong for the others. (That's totally off the subject though. Let's get back on you.)

You once told me that you would make my love life interesting. I never doubted you for a second. Honestly though? I think you have better things to do than messing with other people's love lives (especially when you know that they are doing just fine by themselves). You know what would be a better use of your time? Fixing your own love life. (Don't give me that look. It's true.) You. Have. A. Husband. Is he not enough for you? Yes, I know that deep down inside you love him and don't want to hurt him. Deep down inside, you are hurt _every single time_ you cheat on him. I know that you are trying to keep up a faҫade, but _love doesn't do that._ _**Love doesn't betray people.**_ Love and loyalty? They are closely entwined. I once heard a quote that said, "Blood makes you related. Loyalty makes you family." That is so, so true. Loyalty keeps a family together. _Love_ keeps a family together. You are more important than you realize. You act like a ditzy girl that is oblivious to everything, but no matter what anyone thinks or says: Love is not dumb, and love is not blind.

You aren't just tired. You are sad and heartbroken, aren't you? No one ever thinks to realize that a goddess of love can actually be heartbroken, but I know that you are. Being the goddess of love, it must break your heart every time love dies. I've seen this world Aphrodite. I know how often it happens. Frankly, for a long time, I wondered why you hadn't faded away from the heartbreak, but I realized something. As long as there is love in the world, there is something to live for. Along with hope, love is one of the strongest things there is. If there was no love or hope in the world, then it would erupt into chaos, and life as we know it would be gone and dead, wiped out from the earth. It's a sad picture, isn't it?

That's why you can't give up Aphrodite. It's because you're like me. The world needs you. You need to remember something though. You can show who you truly are. You _need_ to do that because you represent love. If everyone has the wrong interpretation of love, then this world will go downhill fast.

" **Loyalty and devotion lead to bravery. Bravery leads to the spirit of self-sacrifice. The spirit of self-sacrifice creates trust in the power of love."**

 **-Morihei Ueshiba**

From one who knows what love is _truly_ like,

Percy Jackson

* * *

 **A/N Thank you to everyone who had reviewed so far, but I have to say that I am honestly disappointed. The reviews are slowly diminishing per chapter. I don't expect everyone to follow my story or even like it, but for those who do, I'd like it if you could please review every once in awhile. You don't have to review every single chapter (thank you to the two of you who have so far though), but I want to hear something from you every once in awhile so that I know if I'm doing okay on the story. I don't care if you have praise, constructive criticism, or ten reason why cuttlefish are cool (don't get any ideas for any of you out there who are smart alecks). I just want to know if there is anyway I can improve. Thank you.**

 **Lastly, if any of you have actually read the rant above (and maybe acted on it), then kudos to you. :D**

 **P.S. Should I do Hera next or someone else?**


	5. To Hera

**A/N I know this is two days late, and I'm sorry but** ***ducks suddenly as a knife goes sailing over my head and imbeds itself in the wall* (Annabeth whatever-your-middle-name-is Chase! You should know better than that! Hey, don't whistle innocently at me! I know you did that! Hey, come back here you, grrr. I'll get back to you later.) Umm, sorry for my weirdness. On another note. I'm sorry, but I have been so incredibly busy lately that I didn't even have chance to write, let alone update. I'm back though, so here you go.**

 **Credit:**

 **norealaccount01242002:** " _ **Hera has to learn to let her sadness out and not dwell on it so much that it turns into anger hatred and resentment for the wrong people."**_

 **Aphrodite in Disguise:** " _ **Hera sounds great. How about something like not being such a hypocrite? And caring about family."**_

 **Thank you to you both about your ideas. I actually had written it before I saw Aphrodite's review, but I already had some of the elements she mentioned in there. You guys are great. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, only the idea for this story.**

* * *

To Hera,

What's wrong with you? Kicking your son off of Olympus? That was cruel, even for you. Yes, you might have been having a bad day or Zeus might have cheated on you, but did you really have to take it out on your own son? He may have been ugly, but since when do you care? If I were you, I'd leave that Aphrodite. (You know, goddess of beauty and all.) Besides, his making is partly your fault anyway. You may say, "Oh, but that ugliness comes from Zeus' side of the family." You do realize that you are siblings right? That means that you have similar genes, and when similar genes clash, well, you can expect something ugly to happen. Besides that, it may sound horribly cliché, but it's not what is on the outside that counts. It's what is in the heart that matters.

Now, lets talk about family. You can practically _feel_ the disorder of yours, can't you? It's sad how even after centuries of living, you all still can't get along. You'd think that all that time would draw you together, especially after all the wars you had to fight together. Sadly though, that's not what has happened. If anything, you have been driven farther apart. It hurts, doesn't it? Every single meeting, you have to watch your maily fight and your older sister sit all along in the corner. As for your oldest brother, he isn't even there. You may not be the goddess of family, but you, Hera, are the mother of your family, and the mother is known to keep the family together and to guide them. So ya, I'm guessing that it hurts that you aren't able to do this.

It hurts too when Zeus cheats on you I bet. You are the goddess of marriage, so that must be the hardest blow, the worst betrayal. Your anger may be just, but your actions are not. Yes, you have a reason to be angry at Zeus and the other gods for having affairs with mortals and ruining their marriages, but you have no right to be mad at us demigods. It's not our fault we were born, and trust me, often times, we wish we hadn't been. You need to be careful Hera. If you aren't, you will lash out at the wrong people. Holding grudges may be Hades' fatal flaw and not yours, but you need to be careful so that it doesn't become yours too. Hera, I think I know what your fatal flaw. I think it is _ill-placed anger_.

Remember when you kidnapped Jason and I? That was ill-placed anger. Yes, it needed to happen, and it was part of the plan, but I know some of it was out of anger. You and Jason and I missing for _months_ before you started executing your plan. Most of that time, I was in a coma. Honestly, I think you could have done that much better. You have been turned bitter by years of betrayal. I'm guessing that some of it isn't a façade, but I know that some of it is. You afraid of letting people in, and you are afraid of getting hurt again. I know it hurts Hera, but you can't hide behind your coldness because that will only hurt you more.

I guess I don't have anything more to say. Stay safe Hera, and please be careful with your anger. Protect your family because I know that deep down, they love you too.

" **I'll never stop dreaming that one day we can be a real family, together, all of us laughing and talking, loving and understanding, not looking at the past but only to the future."**

 **-LaToya Jackson**

I'm dreaming for that too,

Percy Jackson

* * *

 **A/N I hope you guys liked this.**

 **I have a few questions for you guys.**

 **1)** **gopercyjacksonstuff** **brought up a good point that Hephaestus and Aphrodite don't have ship name. (If they already have one that I'm not aware of, please tell me.) Personally, I'm thinking Hephrodite. What do you think?**

 **2) I need reasons why Percy and Leo are similar. Don't ask why though. I can't tell you. :D**

 **3) What do you think Percy's language of love is on the receiving end and on the giving end? (I know it's a weird question, but I'm curious.) I feel like Percy would be one to do acts of service for others and give them words of affirmation, but I don't know what he would receive.**

 **I noticed there were slightly more reviews on the last chapter. I'm going to take that as a good sign and hope that you were listening to me. Personally, my language of love on the receiving end is words of affirmation. That means that your positive reviews mean more to me than you know. (Don't worry, I'm not completely dependent on them though.)**

 **Last thing, if you want to read quality writing with great detail, grammar, etc. I recommend reading stories by** **HemlockStones.** **Obviously, no one's perfect and he makes some mistakes too, but he makes very few, so I think that you would enjoy his writing. (By the way, don't get mad at him for me advertising him because he doesn't actually know that I'm doing this.)**

 **Sorry for the long author's note.**

 **Thank you so much! By lovelies, minions, and whatever else you are! :D**


	6. To Hephaesus

**A/N Grr!** _ **Another**_ **late update! I'm so so sorry guys. I've just been busy all the time. Anyway, here you go. Sorry that it's short.**

 **Credit:**

 **ARandomFangirler** : " **I think you should do Hephaestus. He hides behind machines. He doesn't spend much time with other because 'machines are more reliable'."**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. (It's a pity, isn't it?)**

* * *

To Hephaestus,

It probably wouldn't be a good idea to call you 'Repair boy', would it? (Leo doesn't like that name either.) Anyway we have more serious matters to attend to. (Ha! Percy Jackson being serious? Who would have thought!) Anyway that's besides the point.

Stop hiding. (Oh, _I'm_ the hypocrite! Actually, I am, but we're talking about you right now.) Stop hiding. From what, you say? Oh, that's easy. Everything. You are afraid of people. You are afraid of life. Most of all though, you are afraid of your own feelings. You are afraid of _love_. Ironic, right? You _married_ your fear. Not a lot of people can say. That it's even weirder when you say that you love your fear. You love… Love. You know it's true though. You love your wife, and it pains you that she doesn't love you back. (I'm going to tell you a secret though. You didn't hear it from me, but Aphrodite's loves you just as much as you love her, if not more.)

Now let's get back to the main subject. Hiding. Solves. _Nothing_. Sometimes, hiding is strategic when you are waiting for the right moment to do something. However, when it gets to the point that you can do something, and you don't… Well, that's cowardness. I really don't want to tell you this, but Hephaestus, you are a _coward_. I'm sorry but it's the truth. You hide behind your machines. Because of what? Are you afraid of betrayal? (Sadly, that is unavoidable at one point in your life, but you need to find someone to trust.) Are you afraid that people won't like you? Maybe they will throw you off of Olympus like Hera did. Di immortals! You are a god. You shouldn't be afraid. Besides, if people can't accept you for who you truly are, then maybe they aren't worth your time.

I realize that you are likely Leo. You have low self esteem. (Although Leo hides it behind jokes.) You can't accept the fact that you _are_ an amazing person. Look around you Hephaestus. You are nothing short of a genius with amazing building skills. You have wonderful children (even though they weren't from your wife). You have Aphrodite, your wife, who loves you just as much as the rest of your family. (They really do love you even though both of you and them would deny it.)

I know that trusting is hard Hephaestus. Trust me. I _know_. As for having trust in yourself and having good self-esteem, sometimes, that seems to be near impossible. I realize now though, after all these years, it's not _quite_ impossible.

Just do me a favor will you? At least try. Even if you can't trust everyone, at least try to trust _someone_ , your wife, your son, your father. I don't care. Just find someone to trust.

Two words Hephaestus. _Love_ and _Trust_.

" **Love makes your soul crawl out from its hiding place."**

 **-Zora Neale Hurston**

Trust me,

Percy Jackson

* * *

 **A/N I hope you liked it! So far, there are 28 reviews on this story. Now, that may not seem like alot to you, but at least that lets me know that** _ **someone**_ **likes it.**

 **Bye amazing people of fanfiction! :D**


	7. To Ares

**A/N I'm late again. Sue me. (Please don't though.) At least I'm only one day late and not two.**

 **PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE WHEN YOU ARE DONE READING. THANK YOU.**

 **Credit:**

 **Aphrodite in Disguise:** **How about Ares next? You know, stuff about trying to be in control and not venting frustration on innocent demigods. Just a suggestion.**

 **Guest:** **Ares might act tough and mean, but I think he is really just playing the role his family assigned him. Maybe he isn't all about violence, but he had to pretend to be. And maybe he is scared Aphrodite will leave him, because while she may love Hephaestus, I think Ares really does love Aphrodite.**

* * *

To Ares,

Who would've thought that one day I would be writing a letter to you? No one, of course. I'm practically writing my death sentence right here. You're probably one of the gods that hates me the most besides Zeus and Dionysus. (Although Zeus hasn't blasted me yet. Should I take that as a good sign or be more afraid?)

Anyway, I don't think that you are as angry or as violent as you claim to be. I mean obviously part of you that _is_ truly violent because war can be brutal. However, I don't think that you are completely like that. After all, war isn't always loud, dangerous, and filled with battle cries. There isn't always guns, cannons, and the screams of the dying filling the air. Sometimes, war completely silent. War can simply be the look between rivals in a competition or the look someone give themselves in the mirror when they are at war with themselves. It doesn't have to be a physical war or even a verbal one. Sometimes, war can even just be words one page to someone else.

You may think, "Ah but those are just petty agreements and simple disagreements." That may be true but how often do petty argument turns into battles and full out wars? do not tell me you have forgotten so quickly the Trojan War. Did it not start with a simple rivalry between goddesses, an argument over who is the most beautiful? What about the Titan wars and Giant wars? I believe those began over a simple ' _disagreement'_ over who should hold power.

I hope you see my point Ares. War does not always come in loud, boisterous forms. No, often war is more silent than a whisper. So I ask you Ares, are you really as angry as you claim to be, or are you hiding behind a mask like all the other gods? You may be angry sometimes, Ares, and anger may be your fatal flaw, but no one can be angry all the time. Unless, you're crazy of course, but despite the many stupid things you have done, I believe that you are quite sane, Ares.

I wonder, is this facade of yours is influenced by your family at all. It is, isn't it? You have requirements to fulfill, and you must maintain the picture of war. I believe that you are much like Aphrodite in that aspect. Just like love, war has gotten a bad rep, a wrong representation. Yes, war can be violent, brutal, and blood, but once again, I ask you, what about the silent wars? War and love are hardly ever calm. That is true, but they can be silent. A silent war of the heart or the silent loving glance a person throws across the room to another. It's unfair that people have downgraded war and love so much, but maybe they are just going by the famous saying. All's fair in love and war, right?

Speaking of Aphrodite, you really do love her don't you? I must be hard because even though she had an affair with you, I bet you know that she loves her husband, and he loves her. I know it's hard Ares, but you need to move on. This may be hard to hear, but she wasn't meant for you. Fate had not destined for you to be together. As cheesy and cliche as this may sound (especially with me being a son of Poseidon), there are other fish in the sea. (I was right. That sounded stupid.) It's true though. There are many other lovely women out there, and maybe you will someday find someone you love just as much as Aphrodite. And hopefully, you will stay true to her for once in your life.

Subject change again, why do you hate me? I mean honestly, I can see many reasons why I am dislikeable, but you seem to hate me more than most people. Is it because I bested you in a fight? (Sorry about that by the way. I just didn't want to become a fish-kabob.) Is it because I'm a demigod? It's probably both, right? You can't stand to be beaten, Ares. You strive for control, for power. (I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, hmm?) You long for control, and when you can't have it, you take it out on others. You are similar to your mom in that way. Like Hera, you like to take out your frustration and anger on demigods. Oh, you don't believe me? What about when you made Annabeth and I fetch your shield from Waterland? Or when you had Frank, Hazel, and I go on that quest? (Okay, so that quest was actually needed, but still!) I understand why Hera hates us demigods so much, but why do you? Although, now that I think about it… I think I understand why you hate us. It's because we demigods are a family. We love each other and essentially, we hate war. I think that you, Ares, long for a proper family just as much as the other gods do. You probably also don't appreciate the fact that we demigods hate war, do you?

" **From the happy expression on their faces you might have supposed that they welcomed the war. I have met with men who loved stamps, and stones, and snakes, but I could not imagine any man loving war."**

 **-Margot Asquith**

Nor can I. I do not think that you love war, Ares. It may be your domain. You may find pleasure in it every so often because it gives you power, but I do not think that that _anyone_ can love war.

Listen to me, Ares, and listen close. Follow the advice I have given Aphrodite. Don't try to live up to other people's expectations because you will _always_ disappoint them. Follow your heart. Show them what war truly is. War may not be pleasant, and often times it is terrible, but it isn't always evil. Show them the truth.

A receiver of your ire,

Percy Jackson

* * *

 **A/N About the part at the end: You know when Percy said, "Don't try to live up to other people's expectations because you will** _ **always**_ **disappoint them." I know that people don't always have high expectations, and you can well exceed them. However, with all of the expectations that people have for Percy being a hero, I think that one of the only ways he stays sane is by accepting the fact that he isn't perfect and can't be everything they expect him to be. (Although, he is more of a hero than he believes he is.)**

 **Anyway, the following is long, but please bare with me. This is important.**

 **1) I will not be updating for a week because I am leaving for summer camp on Saturday. However, I will update as soon as I get back.**

 **2) For those of you who asked: I WILL put up the reactions from the Olympians, but you have to wait until ALL of the letters are done.**

 **3) I'm sorry for those of you who want Poseidon, Hades, and Hestia right now, but I'm saving them for last. Poseidon will be third-to last, Hades will be second-to-last, and Hestia will be last. Sorry, but I'm saving the best for last. However, I do not have a specific order for Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, Demeter, or Dionysus, so please tell me in your review whom you would like next.**

 **The following comments aren't as important, but please read them anyway.**

 **4) I know an author called** **pixelup** **, and he calls his fans pixels and pixelettes (although the girls can also be called pixies). This made me realize that I don't really have anything to call you guys. If you want me to call you lovelies or minions, I can, but those are so generic and overused. Plus, I feel like they are downsizing your amazingness as people. I would call you 'amazing people that are on fanfiction', but that just doesn't have a nice ring to it. What do you guys think? Got any ideas?**

 **5) I'm going to start suggesting a story or one-shot for you guys to read. My first suggestion is a one-shot: Hope by HemlockStones. I also suggest that you check out his other stuff. He's an incredible author.**

 **Bye!**


	8. To Hermes

**A/N Please lower your pitchforks. I know, it's been a week since I got back from camp, and you all probably want to slap me at this point for not updating. I sincerely apologize. As sad as it is, I will probably have to move updates to once a week on Thursdays because I am so busy. However, if I get a chance, I might slip an update in early if I can… and maybe a one-shot or two.**

 **Credit:**

 **norealaccount01242002:** **I can't wait to see what you do with Hermes, probably something on immaturity, right?**

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to all of you who are still following this through all of my slow updates. Thank you. You are amazing.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

To Hermes,

I suppose I could have a really long intro asking about your life and all that jazz, but that gets boring, so let's cut to the chase, shall we?

 **im·ma·tu·ri·ty**

 _/ˌiməˈCHo͝orədē/_

(noun) 1. the state of being immature or not fully grown; behavior that is appropriate to someone younger

Honestly, I swear Annabeth is a walking dictionary. Actually, she told me the other day that she had memorized 37 dictionaries. Surprising huh? (Probably not. Let me guess: Athena had memorized _all_ the dictionaries, right?)

Anyway, I realize that as a god, you could smite me right now on the spot for saying that you are immature, but I honestly don't care at this point. How many letters have I written by now? 7? Ya, that seem about right. Ha, if I'm not dead by tomorrow, I will honestly be surprised. You gods probably hate me by now. Of course, it won't be to bad if you guys kill me. It's not like Hades will send me to the Fields of Punishment. Actually, I'm not one-hundred percent sure about that. Even, Nico has threatened to send me there, so you never know…

Hmm, I just realized how far of topic we are. Where are we again? Oh right, immaturity. When it comes to matters like that, matters of personality, it is often hard to tell when someone is being truthful or lying. You see, many people wear masks, so sometimes it's hard to tell if they are really what they show or if it's all an elaborate act to hide you from their true selves. You, Hermes, are hard to judge too. After all, you are the god and patron of thieves, and thieves are the best liars there are. (I would mention Luke to prove my point seeing as he lied to us all, but I have more to talk about before I talk about him.) Hermes, I believe that your mask is only half of one. Yes, there is a true part of you showing. When you were young, you were a trickster and immature. Part of that is still maintained. I wish I could say that no matter what happens to someone, they always maintain a part of their true selves. The sad thing is, I don't know whether that is true or false. However, I do know that _you_ still have some of your original self, and I can't say that that is necessarily bad.

As I said earlier, your mask is only partial. This is the part where I discuss the _true_ part of your mask. Honestly, after thousands of years, you can't have gone without change, without growth. Hermes, there is a part of you that is very mature. There is a part of you that is strong, intelligent, and wise. There is a side of you that is hiding. You may argue that you are not intelligent, but need I remind you that you are also the god of boundaries, travel, communication, trade, language, and writing? Now, communication, language, and writing are all tricky things. It often takes great intellect to decipher the meaning of the words and writings of others. So do not lie to me, Hermes, because unlike the gods, I will not fall for your lies.

Now shall we talk about the touchy Luke, hmm? (Man, if you haven't killed me yet, this ought to do it. Although, if I were you, I'd keep reading.) I hope you don't blame me. I didn't _want_ him dead. Many people hate Luke (after all he _did_ betray us), but whenever you are saddened by their words, remember this: in the end, Luke was a _hero_. Luke was a lot like you, you know? He had a father who said he loved him but was too busy spending time making more children to actually prove that he loved him. (Hmm, remind you of anyone? Yourself. Your father. Basically all the gods in general minus a selected few.) Yes, there is always a bit of blame to you because you were his father, but don't feel like it's completely your fault because it's not. You can't change fate. In the end, it was always going to happen. Don't blame the Fates though because it also wasn't their fault. They are just the messengers of fate, and in the end, it was no one's decision but Luke's. He chose to betray us, and he payed for it.

" **You want to believe that there's one relationship in life that's beyond betrayal. A relationship that's beyond that kind of hurt. And there isn't."**

 **-Caleb Carr**

I wish that Luke hadn't betrayed us, but it was inevitable. Please, Hermes, don't be like him. Be better. Be wise, be intelligent, be kind, and most of all, be you because there's nothing better than that.

I've heard that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Let's hope that's not true in your case.

From me,

Percy Jackson

* * *

 **A/N I hope that this chapter was okay. Please review and tell me who you want next. (Sorry, if this chapter wasn't who you wanted.)**


	9. To Artemis

**A/N I know what you guys are thinking,** _ **An early update? What is this madness?**_ **Well, when I looked at the state for this story and saw that we had reached** _ **51**_ **reviews, I thought,** _ **Hmm, yep, they deserve an update.**_ **So ya, I'm really tired because I stayed up late last night writing for you, but it's worth it to see you guys happy. (Well, metaphorically speaking, I can't actually see you guys.)**

 **norealaccount01242002:** **With Artemis can you talk about her irrational hatred for men? I mean even if she grew up that way, she needs to still learn not to stereotype people. I mean she is awesome but her unnatural and stereotypical hate for boys is unnerving and annoying, and it just irks me so much how she feels one gender is superior to the other. I mean, I am a girl, but no gender is superior.**

 **solangelolover: Artemis should be fourth to last, and about respect. She respects him and he respects her.**

 _ **(Sorry, solangelolover, I was going to have her fourth to last, but I decided to change it.)**_

 **Paper Kaine:** **I've just got a suggestion if your interested. When you get to Artemis, instead of doing what everyone expects and making it about sexism and hypocrisy, only make that a part of it instead. I was thinking that maybe focusing on how she's never really been the kindest to her brother, Apollo. While he obviously cares for her, Artemis seems to have some issues returning that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

To Artemis,

Please refrain from turning me into a furry animal until after you have read this. Thank you.

Okay, let's start with the obvious and move on from there, shall we? Why do you hate guys, honestly? No, actually don't answer that. It will probably take awhile. Listen to me though. I understand. Yes, boys can be rude, uncaring, and downright nasty sometimes, but that's not _just_ a boy thing. Girls can be that way too. Maybe you girls aren't as 'gross', but you sure have your own set of problems and downfalls. I'd say that faults are a human thing, but of course, you gods would immediately detach yourself from that category. Therefore, instead, I am going to say that faults are a _universal_ thing. Every being (immortal or not) has their own set of good traits and bad traits. I'll admit that some are worse than others, but that doesn't change the fact that _everyone_ has faults.

Now, I suppose you feel like blaming someone for your faults. That's understandable. After all, it's only the _natural_ thing to do. (Since when did blaming others become the normal in this world? It's sad really.) Hmm, who to blame? Maybe your father? He _did_ after all tell you all the things that were wrong and bad before proceeding to do them himself. Maybe your brother? I mean, it's not like he could possibly feel _bad_ for what he does, and it's not like he could possibly actually _care_ for you at all. (That was very heavy sarcasm right there. I hope you noticed.) Look, I don't care who you want to blame, just listen to me, okay? You can blame your upraising if you want, but that's not what determines your choices. It may affect them slightly, but in the end, _you_ choose the choices you make. You determine your thoughts, your behaviors, and your actions.

Now, onto other matters, the matter of your brother to be specific. I must admit, Apollo and you are very good actors. You actually make everyone believe that you don't love each other. Of course, anyone with eyes should be able to see that you guys love each other even through your fighting. Sibling fighting is normal. It shows that you guys know each other so well that you can find things to fight over. You can push each others buttons and annoy each other half to death. However, you also know each other so well that you know when the other is sad and needs comfort. Artemis, you and Apollo love one another more than you let on. Apollo's love is more noticeable though. I guess it comes naturally for him. He smiles at you, he laughs with you, and he teases you, all because he loves you. I've noticed though, that you have a harder time showing your love to him. I don't know why though. Maybe you just aren't as fluent in the languages of love. Whatever the reason, you don't show it. You should though. Artemis, if you love your brother (and don't you _dare_ try to deny that you do), you should at least try to show that you love him. I don't mean a huge public spectacle, just something that shows him personally that you appreciate him. Is that to much to ask?

I guess I have nothing more to say. Remember though, show your love and stop hating people because that just makes you bitter.

" **I'm not concerned with your liking or disliking me... All I ask is that you respect me as a human being."**

 **-Jackie Robinson**

I don't care if you like me or any other men Artemis. Just respect us okay? I'm not asking you to like or respect all men (I certainly don't.) I just want you to respect the few that haven't hurt anyone.

Please,

Percy Jackson

* * *

 **A/N Okay, I know that you guys are probably disappointed with the order of the letters, but I'm sorry. This is how it turned out. Now, I have finalized the list for the order of the rest of the letters, and there will be** _ **no**_ **changes.**

 **Apollo**

 **Demeter**

 **Dionysus**

 **Poseidon**

 **Hades**

 **Hestia**

 **Story recommendation from last time (because I forgot to mention one):** _ **No Rest For the Wicked**_ **by** **Paper Kaine** **. In the story, Percy is a clear sighted mortal and a thief. It is an excellent story.**

 **This chapter's story recommendation:** _ **Beginning of a Bromance**_ **by** **AWildMadAppears** **. Warning: The updates can be a little slow and wacky, but I think that it is totally worth it.**


	10. To Apollo

**A/N Hi guys! Sorry this chapter is late, but it totally slipped my mind that I had a cousins' reunion this weekend. I'm back though. (Although I have a short camp out with some friends on Thursday through Sunday, and we aren't bringing any electronics to distract us, so don't expect any communication then…)**

 **Credit:**

 **norealaccount01242002:** **Apollo needs to learn not to hide because that is what he is doing hiding because honestly, all the ignorant comments have to be a lie, especially if he is the FREAKING GOD OF KNOWLEDGE.**

 **ApprenticeOfDaedalus:** **Apollo... Maybe on how many kids he has, and how he can't treat all of them with the love they deserve?**

 **solangelolover:** **Is Apollo's letter going to be to learn better poetry? Because he needs it.**

 **Aphrodite in Disguise:** **Apollo does not let his true feelings come to shore, and does not show how bothered he is by his family's lack of attention. His sister thinks of him contemptuously, his Father prefers Artemis and Hera always hated him. I think he does want affection, but is scared to show this, feeling that he will be thought of as weak. So he hides beneath a non caring exterior.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. (I know I haven't done these for a while, sorry.)**

* * *

To Apollo,

Hello. There, that's my introduction and now we are moving on.

Am I missing something? No, seriously. I mean, you act stupid sometimes, but that can't honestly be the truth, right? You can tell me I'm wrong all you want, but I don't believe it. You're the god of knowledge _and_ prophecies. That can't be a coincidence. I know it may seem like it to some people, but fate is not a random thing. You don't believe me, huh? I can't blame you. No one else does either. Everyone calls you stupid Apollo, but that can't be the full truth. Yes, you make mistakes, and yes, sometimes you do things that _are_ stupid, but doesn't mean that is who you are entirely.

It's the same thing with your haikus and other poems. You may write some bad haikus, and maybe some of them are truly a mistake, but you can't possible be writing all bad haikus without knowing it. Look, in this world, there are so many poets and artists and people like that. Some people are amazing at their specific forms of art, and some people are not at all. You as the god of poetry and arts show the world how these things are done. Yes, there are people that mess up. That may be their fault or it may be yours. However, there are people who are wonderful at poetry and art. They didn't just make up the techniques they used. Someone had to teach them what good art and poetry is. Apollo, that person was you.

I was thinking. (Please don't ask me if it hurts. I hate that joke.) Anyway, I was thinking, and I decided that you are hiding. (Well, of course you are. _All_ of the Olympians are.) You are hiding behind a mask that isn't you. I realize that your family doesn't show the love they have for you. Is that why you hide? Maybe you're scared. Maybe you think that they will think of you as weak, or maybe, just maybe you are afraid that they will hate your real self more than your fake self. Apollo, you can't hide because that solves nothing. Imagine the best trained army that you can think of. Now imagine this: This army is afraid that they didn't train hard enough. Maybe they aren't as good as they could be, and so they hide. They hide for the entirety of the war hoping that nothing bad will happen. Years later, they come out of hiding to find their country in ruins, taken over by another country. They failed in their job before they were even able to do it just because they were afraid. Yes, I realize that you aren't fighting a war, and I realize that you aren't an army, but the main idea still stands. Hiding gets you no where, and sometimes, it makes things worse.

Subject change: Why don't you visit your children? Oh don't bother using the rule that Zeus made as an excuse because you gods break the rules all the time. Besides, even if you don't want to break this rule, there are still other ways of showing your love for them. You could ris message them every so often. Even if you don't want that much contact, couldn't you send a gift or a note? Maybe you could even answer a prayer or two. I mean really, is asking you gods to be the good parents you're supposed to be really too much to ask?

Well, I guess this is the end of my letter. I have to get to sword practice. Just one last thing, don't hide okay? And maybe try to convince the other gods to make some contact with their children. Please?

" **I spent much of my life hiding."**

 **-Kevyn Aucoin**

As did you Apollo. Don't hide. It will only hurt you more in the end.

From,

Percy Jackson

* * *

 **A/N Next chapter is Demeter. Ideas are welcomed!**

 **Guess what everybody! We are at 65 reviews, 20 favorites, and 39 follows. Yay! Thank you everyone for all your support. I ask want to specially thank you that guest (or guests) that reviewed on a whole bunch of chapters the other day. That made my day.**

 _ **Story recommendation:**_ _**Happily Ever After**_ **by** **Jaspercabeth83** **.**

 _ **Summary:**_ **She was a maid who wanted to leave her step family. He was a prince who was tired of his royal duties. She was a princess who was stuck in a tower and wanted to be free. He was a peasant who longed for adventure. How will these four find their happily ever after? That is, if they will have a happy ending. [Jason G., Piper M.] [Percy J., Annabeth C.]**

 **NOTE:** **I am adopting a story from** **Trevor607** **. It is called** **Perseus the Eldest Titan** **. As of yet, I have not posted any chapters, but I will as soon as I get a chance. The first five chapters will be the ones he wrote, but after that, the rest of the writing is mine. He gave me the plot that he was going to use, and I will follow it while adding my ideas.**

 **Does anyone ever check out the recommendations? Just curious.**

 **Lastly,** **myawfod** **recommended my calling you teardrops. What do you guys think?**

 **~NoTears**


	11. To Demeter

**A/N Guess what? I updated on time! I don't think I have any more trips coming up so hopefully I can start updating on time again.**

 **Okay, so fun fact (Well, not so fun… more gross): Zeus is Persephone's dad in greek mythology. Gross right?**

 **Aphrodite in Disguise:** **Demeter next would be a good idea. You could write about her being frustrated with losing her daughter and hence being filled with bitterness.**

 **A later comment by Aphrodite:** **You could write about her unhappiness at losing her daughter to Hades.**

 **myawfod:** **Demeter, spending more time interacting instead of with plants?**

 **Anime Princess:** **For Demeter, possibly talking about her eternal argument with Hades about Persephone. She can't STILL be upset about that. I mean, she spends days down there in Hades. If he truly hated her so much, all he'd have to do is deny her entry and she'd never see her daughter again. True, she'd probably send Earth into a permanent freeze where nothing grows, but he could do it. He has done it; so she should know he is serious. Plus, Persephone is very tried of her mother acting like she knows best for everything...she's trying too hard. Also, her obsession with cereal...she'd hiding something with that too.**

 **FadingSunlight:** **Hmm, Demeter... She doesn't show up much. I guess she needs to learn how to let things go. She still holds the whole Persephone thing against Hades even though thousands of years have passed.**

 **Chasing Nirvana:** **Um, Demeter is next, so maybe about her cereal obsession and her hatred of Hades. Because I feel she doesn't hate Hades she hates that he married her daughter and now she's alone in life for half the year.**

 **Man guys, all these reviews on Demeter! Are you sure you all don't have a secret obsession with Demeter… or maybe cereal? :D (By the way, I find it quite entertaining that you all think that she is hiding something with her obsession with cereal. Have you ever thought that maybe she just really like cereal?)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

To Demeter,

You are bitter. I realize that many of you gods are bitter in your own ways, but I feel that you are bitter than most of them. Yes, they have had their loved ones cheat on them, and their family killed, but you had you daughter taken away from you. Persephone may not be dead, but I bet it hurts that you can't see her all the time. That doesn't give you an excuse for being mad at Hades though. He knows that he made a mistake, and he regrets it.

I understand, okay. You're the mom. It's your job to worry about your kids. You don't want them to get hurt, and it's hard when you're not the one caring for them. When a child is young, that is when your train them, nurture them, and care for them. I understand that it's hard for you, but there is a point in every kid's life when you need to let go. There comes a point when you need to let them be themselves and make their own choices. Even animals know this. The mama bears let their cubs go live on their own, and the birds let their young fly free. You may not understand why you need to do this, so I'll put it this way: How can a flower blossom if you refuse to let it grow? Likewise: How can your daughter become and adult and her own person if you refuse to let her grow and make her own choices?

Trust me, your Persephone is in good hands. She loves Hades, and her loves her. If they hurt each other, it's not on purpose, and often, they hurt themselves more than they hurt the other person. Demeter, you have to stop worrying about what you can't change.

You know, I once wondered why you had a cabin full of demigods. I mean it may be because you like the rest of the gods can't stay with one person, but that's the thing. You don't have someone that you are tied down to. (Apollo and Hermes don't either, but they are different matters.) I think that you are trying to make up for missing your daughter. You make all these other kids trying to make up for missing her, but it will never work. As odd as this sounds, maybe that's another reason for your obsession with cereal. Mothers are always telling their children to eat right or to make sure they eat breakfast before they run off for the day. Maybe you are trying to make up for Persephone by trying to nurture everyone else you meet.

I'll tell you this though. It won't work. When someone as special to you as a daughter comes along, you can't ignore that they ever were. It'd doesn't work like that. In your heart there will always be a special place for her that no one can fill. Don't feel hopeless though. Demeter, you still have half a year with your daughter _and_ Hades lets you visit here. That is more time than most parents get with their adult children. For us demigods, most of our parents only get to see us a few months out of the year, and we aren't even grown ups yet! As for our godly parents, they don't get to see us at all unless they are lucky. Count yourself blessed, Demeter, count yourself blessed.

That's really all I have to say to you. Just please try not to be bitter, okay? If you won't try for me or even your own self, than try for your daughter. She needs a mother who she can lean on, not one that's bitter toward the choices she made.

" **Bitterness and resentment only hurt one person, and it's not the person we're resenting - it's us."**

 **-Alana Stewart**

It's true you know,

Percy Jackson.

* * *

 **A/N I'm sorry for the short chapter, but Demeter wasn't mentioned very much in the books, so it's hard to know what her character is. Guess what? We are at 75 reviews! That's only 15 away from 100! I think we can reach that in two chapters. What do you think? Anyway, See you next time. Next is Dionysus.**

 **To** **KindaLikeShadow** **(Guest): Thank you for not flaming. I realize that Percy is sort of OOC. Obviously, in the real books, he never lashed out at the Olympians (Well, not majorly anyway.), so him doing so would be odd in general. I can't say that making Percy OOC was intended because it wasn't, but I hope it doesn't upset your reading too much. Once again, thank you for the review. I hope that you enjoy your reading.**

 **I don't know why but the thought suddenly came to me that is would be funny if someone's pen name was Guest. Nothing else, just Guest. (Sorry for bothering you guys with my random thought, but I had to get it out of my head.)**

 **For any of you who were waiting for the story I adopted from** **Trevor607** **, it's posted now.**

 **Bye my little tear droplets! (Yep, I'm calling you that now.)**

 **~NoTearsFalling**


	12. To Dionysus

**A/N I'm here! (I'm sorry it took so long. So much to do!)**

 **Credit:**

 **Chasing Nirvana:** **Ok, so next is Dionysus. His wine/diet coke obsession and his "hatred" of the campers because he doesn't seem like he actually hates the campers, it looks like he just hates the fact that he can't be with Ariadne.**

 **Aphrodite in Disguise:** **Dionysus is next, right? I'm not really sure what you are going to say to him, except that he needs to control on anger management, and that he could be nice if he tried, after all he did save Adriane, so he can't be all that bad.**

 **myawfod:** **Maybe for Dionysus, talk about lifting the expectations.**

 _ **Later review by**_ **myawfod:** **Maybe for Dionysus, have the whole incorrect name thing, the bland, I-don't-care attitude, and basically having Chiron run the camp. Also have him say how he needs to learn and make the most of what he's got.**

 **Tidals of Waves (Guest):** **I think for Dionysus, the letter should be about how he attempts to drink his problems away even though he can't cause its diet coke. And also how he appears to not care about the campers because Zeus never cared for him growing up or how so many campers come and go and possibly die along the way, its better to be distant so he wont get attached and end up being hurt if they leave (die).**

 **Shan (Guest):** **Okay, so obviously Dionysis doesn't hate demigods. Does he worry that the other gods will never think of him as a major God because he started as a demigod? Does he feel he needs to be superior to demigods to prove he is a true God? And why did he cheat on his wife in the first place? Is it to prove he is just like the other gods and can have affairs?**

 **Monkey dragon (Guest):** **I think that you should mention Theseus and Dionysus's resentment of demigods. In The Titans Curse it mentions Theseus being the reason that Dionysus hates demigods. I think that the letter should approach how he judges all demigods by the mistake of one.**

 **AthenaMonaLisa:** **So, the wine dude is next, maybe talk about why he pretends to forget campers names (because I'm sure he does remember) and why he's such a horrible director at Camp halfblood.**

 **norealaccount01242002:** **In the letter for Dionysus, you could explain to him that even though caring for people may occasionally bring sadness it is not something you should stop doing because it will push yourself away from people.**

 **Thanks for all your reviews guys! I think that's the most ideas you guys have given me for a person Even Hades has only three so far, and Hestia has only two. Although I suppose that will soon change when we get to them. Thank you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

To Dionysus,

Boy do I have alot to say, so you might want get comfortable wherever you are.

You know, I always wondered why you cheated on you wife. There could be the obvious reason of "the gods are unfaithful", but I don't think that's the only reason. Maybe you wanted to fit in with the other gods. Maybe you just missed Ariadne and needed comfort. It could even be the simple reason that you found your queen among mortals. Whatever the reason, it doesn't change the fact that you cheated. You probably regret cheating on your wife, but I doubt that your regret having the twins. They are wonderful children.

Secondly, about us campers, why do you hate us so much? Well, I'll correct myself. What do you act like you hate us? I mean, there may be a part of you deep down inside that hates us for some reason or another, but in truth, I think you like us more than you let on. You forget our names, you act like you don't care, and you try to forget that we exist. Why? Are you afraid? I suppose that you are trying to deny that, but I think it's true. I think that like Chiron, you have special part in you heart for each of us. I think that you are scared of loosing us. I think that you are scared of _caring_.

You once told me that demigods are horrible and that we don't change. You said that we are as bad as the gods, and told me the story about Theseus. I'll tell you right now that what he did was wrong and his actions were not one of a hero. I'm sorry that my half-brother did that to your

Ariadne. Let me tell you this though. Not every demigod is like that. _Real_ heroes aren't like that.

" **Even the roughest character, underneath all that hurt, is someone who wants to love and be loved."**

 **-Jan Karon**

It's true. I know you go on drinking your coke and pretend that nothing's wrong, but deep down, you must worry about something or someone. I want you to know that you shouldn't push yourself away from others. I know that loving is hard, and sometimes, alot of times, it hurts more than it rewards. However, love can be wonderful too. I'm not only talking about love for a spouse or family member. Even love for a friend can be one of the best feelings in the world. As for people loving you back? That's great too. To love and be loved is one of the greatest things in life.

I know you may have high expectations for us campers and pretend like you don't care about us (After all, that's what Zeus did.), but you need to lower your expectations. Look, not everyone is perfect, and we make mistakes all the time, but that's why you are here. You and Chiron teach us how to survive in this world, and you teach us how to learn from our mistakes. You can't continue to hide away because if you do, how will we know what it means to be heroes? You may be sad and bitter, Dionysus, and you may be afraid to care (I understand that, a demigod's life often ends in tragedy.), but that doesn't mean you can just push yourself away from us.

Look, I have a wonderful mother. She taught me as I grew older, and she showed me how to love. Some of these kids never had that. For some of these kids, you are the only one that can teach them what love is. So please, take a chance and care because maybe, just maybe, someone will love you back.

Because I care,

Percy Jackson

* * *

 **A/N You might be wondering why I'm a late. I had alot of stuff to write and I had to find a way to fit all of those wonderful ideas into one letter. (I tried the best I could to get most of them in. Sorry if I missed a few.) By the way, has anyone noticed how my letters have been getting choppy, shorter, and worse, or is that just me? (Because personally, I was very unsatisfied with this chapter)**

 **The next letter is Poseidon. (Finally right? Only three more letters left!) Guess what? Five more reviews to one hundred! I love you guys!**

 **Also, random thought here. Skip over it if you want to. For a humor fic (or crack fic, whatever the category would be), I imagined an AU where Thalia joined Gaia and then had the following conversation with Percy and Nico (Normal = Thalia,** _ **Italic = Percy**_ **,** **Underline = Nico** **):**

" **Thalia… How could you do this to us?"**

" **I'm… I'm sorry guys. I didn't want to do this to you, but it just sounded like such a good idea…"**

" _ **What? Betraying us!?"**_

" **No… It's just that… Gaia said that if I joined her, I could have first dibs on beating up Octavian…"**

" **..."**

" _ **..."**_

" **..."**

" _ **Wow… that**_ **is** _**a good idea."**_

" **I know, right!"**

" _ **...So… Can I join?"**_

" **Of course! We can beat up Octavian together!"**

 ***Percy and Thalia start walking away***

" **Well, wait up for me guys!"**

 **Yup, if you actually read all that, I congratulate you. So what do you think of the weirdness that is my brain?**

 **Bye my tear droplets.**

 _ **~NoTearsFalling**_


	13. To Poseidon

**A/N Hey guys, as you can see, my update plan kind of fell apart, so I'm not going to make promises for when updates will be. I'll try my best not to take forever though. Also, school starts on Tuesday for me, so updates will probably on Saturdays and Sundays from now on. Unless I decide to randomly update on a weekday which may very well happen. You never know with me.**

 **Credit:**

 **Aphrodite in Disguise:** **Poseidon is actually quite nice but like the seas, he has his dark moods. He probably cheated on Amphitrite so often because he hated her suspicious and nagging nature. If he had a less jealous wife, he just might have had fewer kids. That might be why he is attracted to strong women like Sally who don't try to hold him back, can accept that he has another world he belongs to, and who might miss him but won't force him to offer a soldier to cry on, unless he wants to. Also, maybe his nature is such that he can love a woman with all his soul ( do immortals have a soul? ) and yet forget about her within a week of her death. That's just the way he is, unlike Percy whose fatal flaw is loyalty. And of course, being one of the oldest Olympians, he has seen so much of the world that he probably feels that the world is too selfish, and even those who love each other passionately are sort of selfish deep down. ( I won't argue with him there ) This might make him feel as though the whole purpose of existence is your own satisfaction, and that sacrifice is pure rubbish, so why waste a moment in mourning? He might also feel that no one really cares about him, so why should he care? And he probably doesn't even mind not being loved, as long as he can keep himself happy. Another thing is that he is a horrible father, again for the reasons I stated above. Parents should be more selfless. Forget Percy, Triton would not have been so arrogant if Poseidon had behaved towards him as a father should, instead of ignoring him. I don't know if you have ever read the myth about Poseidon and Hestia. Apparently both Apollo and Poseidon wanted Hestia's hand in marriage but she did no love either of them. They were about to start a great battle but Hestia took her vow of chastity before things got any further. Later, Zeus suggested Poseidon marry Amphitrite, the daughter of Titan as a sort of peace treaty and Poseidon obeyed. Hope this helps!**

 **FadingSunlight:** **Well, he should probably know better than to only write one sentence in a letter. And...maybe not take his anger out on mortals with earthquakes and tsunamis. He needs to find a way to safely get rid of his anger.**

 **RoseBadwolf1000:** **For Poseidon, I feel Percy should really reprimand him on the whole, "You should not have been born" thing. from the first book.**

 **MJ-Booklover:** **For Poseidon's chapter, maybe you could talk about how he argues with Athena all the time? I mean, he has to let go about Athens. You might have Percy talk to Poseidon about what happened after Percy was born-and how he has to learn to be a better dad. Maybe his relationship with his brothers? I mean, you don't have the best relationship with your brother if you start a war over who stole what-or tried to accuse your own brother over something.**

 **Chasing Nirvana:** **For Poseidon you could talk about how he treats Percy and Triton differently and how Triton is probably jealous of his relationship with Percy.**

 **myawfod:** **Poseidon- talk about being chill and maybe hiding, and breaking the rules.**

 **I think that's all the credit. I apologize if I missed anyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

To Poseidon,

You probably expected me to call you dad, right? Well, maybe on a normal day, but this isn't a normal day. A personal term like "dad" signifies a close personal bond between two people, and in all honesty, this letter is not meant to be "close" and "buddy-buddy". Pay close attention because my letter is a way than two words.

Where to start, hmm? Well, let's start with my birth. I suppose that's a fair place to start because that is what connects us. My question is, why break the oath? I suppose you could go with the lovey-dovey answer of, "Sally is the queen among mortals. I loved her." but in all honesty, that's a stupid answer. Why, you ask? Well, just because you love someone doesn't mean that you have to do "It" with them. If you _really_ love them, then you will hold back if it will be better for both of you. Yes, I understand that it was a part of fate that you can't change, but that doesn't change the fact that _you_ made the decision.

And what of Amphitrite and Triton? Did you ever think of how your actions would affect them? You probably didn't. You gods are selfish. Have you ever wondered why Amphitrite and Triton are so bitter towards you and I? Amphitrite is your wife and yet you repeatedly cheat on her over and over again, whether it be with mortals or immortals. Maybe you feel confined by Amphitrite. Maybe you don't like how suspicious she is. Have you ever thought that maybe she's like that because she loves you and doesn't want anyone to take you away from her? Besides, she has a reason to be suspicious. Amphitrite has been living for you gods for thousands of years. She knows that you gods cheat all the time, and I bet she doesn't want to be left alone. It probably pains her _every single day_ to know that you don't love her as much as you should. Sure, maybe you do love her, but cheating doesn't show that. It's the same with your son Triton. In all honesty, I can't tell if you love him or not because you never show any emotion toward him. Haven't you ever wondered how he feels about that? I understand that you want to make the most time with your demigods sons because he don't live forever, but you never spend any time with Triton. What if he unexpectedly faded one day? You haven't even spend enough time with him to know that he's bitter! You say that you remember your family, but the truth is, you have forgotten them.

Now, let's talk about Athena. I realize that you have the whole "Athens" thing going on, but really, it's just stupid. It's just like two kids fighting over a toy and then continuing to fight as they grow into adults. Honestly, it just proves how childish you gods are. (Which is ironic seeing as you are thousands of years old.) You guys need to let it go. Maybe you let Athena win on purpose, or maybe she won on her own. Either way, it doesn't matter. If you moved on with your life and forgot this petty argument, you might find that you aren't as at odds as you seem.

It's time to talk about your brothers. Yes, this is _another_ family issue. I know that you all love each other, but you never show it. You kill each other's children out of paranoia a fear knowing very well how much pain that causes you. You guys also forget how many problems that can cause. You also take out your anger that you have for one another (which you really shouldn't have in the first place), and you let it out on the wrong people. You blast demigods right and left, make terrible storms for the mortals to endure, and many other horrible things. You guys need to stop because it's not helping at all, and it's certainly not solving the problem.

" **If my love is without sacrifice, it is selfish. Such a love is barter, for there is exchange of love and devotion in return for something. It is conditional love."**

 **-Sadhu Vaswani**

I realize that maybe you don't truly understand what love is. (Many people don't.) Maybe you think that love is selfish. It's not though. It's the people themselves that are selfish. Love is caring, and love is selflessness. Love is knowing when to put aside your own needs for a little bit because people _need_ you. Love is sacrifice.

You wonder why your wife is bitter. You wonder why your son is arrogant and standoffish. You wonder what is wrong with your family. The answer is simple: you. _You_ cheat on your wife. _You_ ignore your son. _You_ have ruined your family. The question is: are you going to fix it?

From,

Percy Jackson

* * *

 **A/N Next is Hades! (Man, I'm so excited and yet disappointed at the same time. Only two more letters left.)**

 **By the way, was that less choppy or not? Please tell me your honest opinion!**

 **Guys, we are at 122 reviews. Do you think we can make it to 130 reviews in one chapter? That's only 8 reviews, and I think you can do it because you guys are amazing people. (I totally wish I could put a heart here.)**

 **Bye tear drops.**

 _ **~NoTearsFalling**_


	14. Hades

**Hi everybody. Sorry for the super late chapter, but you wouldn't believe how busy I've been… and tired. If you want to know why I've been busy, check out the latest update of my other story,** _ **Perseus the Eldest Titan**_ **.**

 **To start off, I want to apologize to** **bluecookiedough** **because I just found a review that you made for the Poseidon chapter, and i forgot to credit you with the others, so here it is:** For Poseidon I think Percy should comment on how supportive of him Poseidon is, but how it affects the other sons like Triton, and maybe Triton is so angry and bitter because of Poseidon helping Percy and Tyson and not him.

 **Thank you for your lovely comment, and I hope you liked the last chapter despite that. Now, on to the reviews for this chapter!**

 **Aphrodite in Disguise:** **How about a letter to Hades about not letting go of grudges and learning to forgive and forget? Hades has been hated for so long by both mortals as well as his own brothers that he has grown bitter. He has a strained relationship with his mother in law (and sister) and his wife is with him only because she has no choice. Can't really blame him.**

 **solangelolover:** **I feel that Hades' letter would be about not holding grudges and caring for family.**

 **someone5 (Guest):** **I would love to hear one about Hades, and how he hides out in the Underworld and makes life (and death) harder for demigods because he can't do the same for their godly parents.**

 **RoseBadwolf1000:** **For Hades I definitely suggest delving into Nico and Bianca. I also suggest diving into why he kidnapped his wife instead of convincing her to love him like he did with his mortal romantic partners.**

 **MJ-Booklover:** **For Hades, you could talk about how Hades is secluded. Sure they kicked him off Olympus, but couldn't he protest to one of the gods who keep peace? He can't hide in the underworld forever. He should also stop fighting with Demeter, and pay attention to his own child.**

 **fandomsforever2000:** **For Hades could you please talk about how he should TRY to treat demigods better because they aren't their parents so he shouldn't blame their parents faults on them.**

 **myawfod:** **Hades- well, eliminating problems instead of fixing, like killing Nico and Bianca's mum and hiding the kids in the Lotus Hotel. Sure, he drew the short straw in getting the Underworld, but he could at least try.**

 **Chasing Nirvana:** **Ok. For Hades you can write about how he always thought that Bianca was better than Nico, his relationship with Persephone, his relationship with Demeter, and his relationship with his brothers.**

 **So hard to chose usernames:** **Hades is next, right? I think you could have Percy write about how he set the furies after Percy, his monsters after Thalia, locked Percy up in the prison during the Last Olympian, how he designed his palace to look like Mount Olympus, his relationship with Nico (letting him live with him, giving him gifts, that conversation they had in The Blood of Olympus, the good things as well as the bad: like comparing him to Bianca) and his status as a God. Not just Lord of the Dead but his other titles as well as his relationship with Persephone. What happened in the Sword of Hades between them would be a good thing to be brought up maybe.**

 **llMyLastWordsll:** **I believe that the reason that Hades is so disconnected from his very own family is because he is afraid of rejection. That was what happened in the first place right? Despite him being one of the big three gods, he doesn't have a throne on Mount Olympus. He doesn't have a throne with his family. Maybe he views that as a sign of rejection. Maybe he believes that avoiding his family will stop it from happening again. Though it might not seem like it, he also cares deeply for Nico. He just has a different way to show it. One that makes Nico think that he does not care. And he should really change that.**

 **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels:** **Hades needs to pay more attention to Persephone and his immortal children.**

 **Wow, thanks for all those reviews! Honestly though, if I missed any of you guys, please tell me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. (Be glad of that. If I did, the book would have come out three times as slow.)**

* * *

To Hades,

You are alot like Demeter and Hera. Did you know that? You are bitter from betrayal by your own family members, and you hold onto things that you can't change. Don't you realize how much the can hurt you? A caged bird isn't really caged until he stops singing, and you, Hades, have stopped singing. You have turned bitter. You have lost hope. I wish I could help you, but I don't know if I can. I'll try though.

I wonder, are you hiding too? Don't act like you don't. I know how you gods work. You act all big, mighty, and indestructible, but at heart, you are all vulnerable. You gods may think that you are independant, but the truth is, everyone needs somebody. Hades, you long to be recognized by your family as one of them, but how that happen when you hide in the Underworld all the time? Yes, you may argue that you can't visit them because you have been banned from Olympus, but they never said that you can't go in the normal world. Have you ever tried visiting a god that isn't on Olympus? No, you haven't because you are too scared. Let me tell you this Hades, your family is just as scared as you are. Have you ever wondered why they hide from you? What if they aren't scared of _what_ you are (Lord of the Underworld), but of _who_ you are? What if they are afraid that you won't love them back? What if they are afraid that you really _are_ cold-hearted? As for your siblings, you protected them and guided them when they were in Kronos' stomach and then later in the war against him. Have you ever considered that all they want is their big brother back?

While we are on the subject of family, what about your children, your wife, or even your mother-in-law? They love you too you know. You know Nico? I bet that he loves having a dad after not having one for about seventy years. I think it's wonderful that you actually care about your son more than most Olympians do their children. Sure, they may care about their children, but none of the gods care enough to break the rules and let their children visit them personally. I know that you loved Bianca too. You even _said_ that Bianca was better than Nico, and I think that hurt him more than he let on. I know that you love him though. In fact, I think that you love them both the same, and you should really tell him that.

You should also tell your immortal children that you love them. Yeah, your _three_ immortal children, remember them? What about your wife? I know you love them too, but do they know that? After years of closing yourself off from others, it's hard to show people that you care for them, but you can do it. You _have_ to do it. Think about it. Your own wife, whom you have been with for thousands of years, doesn't even know how much you love her. Sure, you might show a bit of love from time to time, but that is not enough. When you first met Persephone, you were entranced, but I think you were afraid too. You were afraid that maybe she would be just like the rest of your family. You were afraid that maybe she would fear you, _hate_ you. You were desperate, so you took her from her home and tricked her into eating the pomegranate. How could that possibly show her love? It doesn't. You may know how much you love Persephone, but does she know? I'm going to tell you secret, okay? She loves you.

Warning, I'm about to talk about talk about your step-mother, so try not to freak out. I know you love her too. (I mean, she's your _sister_ for god's sake.) I know that you always bicker all the time, but that's what siblings do. You shouldn't though. Why ruin your relationship over trifle things when you could have a great time with each other like siblings? That applies to the rest of your family too. I know that you have an edgy relationship with your brothers and the rest of your family, but you should at least _try_ to make it work. When you can't make life hard for your family, what do you do? You make life miserable for their children, us demigods. What have we ever done to incur your wrath? Oh that's right, nothing except being born. Although, I suppose we should have gotten used to that by now. Something or someone is always trying to kill us in one way or another just because we are demigods. It's not fair really.

Everyonr knows that you are the god of the Underworld and the Lord of the dead, but people forget your other title. You are also the god of regret. It's understandable. You regret getting the Underworld and you regret not showing your love for your wife and children. Most of all though, you regret pushing your family away and of getting pushed away by them. You feel as if they have rejected you, and you hide in the Underworld trying to hold on to the little hope that you have, the hope that maybe your family still loves you, even if they never show it.

I once visited your palace in the Underworld, a few times actually. Do you remember that? I remember seeing how your palace looks just like Mount Olympus. At the time, I thought nothing of it because I had never seen Mount Olympus, but now, I wonder why you did that. I've thought about it alot, I have come to the decision that maybe you are trying to hold on to something that you don't have. You long to have a place among your family on Mount Olympus and anywhere they are.

I've always heard that grudges are when someone harbors negative feelings toward another person, but I think that it can also mean something else. I think that grudges are holding on to something that you can't have or can't change change.

" **Grudges are a waste of perfect happiness. Laugh when you can, apologize when you should, and let go of what you can't change."**

 **-George Carlin**

You've probably heard this a million times already, but you shouldn't hold on to grudges because it will only hurt you in the end. Oh, and Hades? Don't hide, okay? That only makes things worse. Try really living for once. I promise that it's way better than hiding is.

Live, don't hide,

Percy Jackson

* * *

 **A/N Guys… Hestia's next… last chapter… *sobs quietly in the corner*... Okay, I think I'm okay now.**

 **May I just say that you are all so awesome? Yes, I've probably said that already, but you seriously are. What did I ask for last chapter? 8 reviews. What did you give me? 16. Yep, you guys are so cool. Um, I know this is asking alot, but do you think we could do 12 reviews? Maybe? It would get 150 reviews total…**

 **Also, sorry to say this, but I probably won't be able to update for another month or so. I'm so sorry.**

 **Bye my tear drops!**

 _ **~NoTearsFalling**_


End file.
